Palisade (Ali)
The female protagonist of the series. She is commonly called a princess (Princess of Azarose or Princess of Candor) - not a role she is ever born into but a title she is named. Most know her as beloved Palisade. Names, Pseudonyms, and Aliases Although her name is Palisade, she often will be called Ali by Trystin. Physicality Lean, brown hair usually pushed to one side. Biography Pre-Birth Early Life With an older brother carrying for an older sister who was an oracle, Ali ended up taking care of her parents, being the most responsible of the three. She suffered for the hardship, establishing herself as the eldest sibling. Her home time is often cold, no wind, and sunny. Her first language is 'coastal' Academic Years In school she studied legal textuals at the same school as Trystin. Pre-Grey Years Due to her love of gardening and earthy things, she lives in the North in a town that is mostly Jaya, very back and forth where people know her. It is established she has gone through rough times but is stronger for it. It is implied she once used drugs at some point and is constant recovery for that. People there say she is just, kind, the broken that the world was kind enough to put back in the form of wisdom. Her garden is considered her court. She is said to be able to go anywhere, do anything, but she chose to grace the North and all are grateful. She tries to bring the good of the world to the small village. She brings stories, people together, technology, and raises food she gives away at no cost. Grey Yellow Blue Red Black Post-Black Personality and Traits She is mainly known as thoughtful and innocent. Although her memory of course does not exist, she retains her wisdom, down to earth mind, and good judgment. Powers and Abilities Not much a magic user, she prefers being a diplomat or lawyer to get things done. Trystin has a distinctive memory of Ali holding weights and scales, acting as blind justice. Relationships Trystin She carries a significant relationship with Trystin, the only one allowed to call her Ali. Trystin compares her to the ancient princess that brought peace to the nations, the Princess of Candor from the reaches of Azarose. Kyver Her red panda amphidera Notable Posessions Amber Pendent - a gorgeous work on a golden chain usually kept hidden under her shirt, beloved and valuable. It is a beautiful work of liquid light caught in a brilliant shade somewhere between flax and crimson. In it is caught a dreaming fly, something you only see at night when it comes out to pollinate night bloom, with rainbow wings. They aren't very big, but well known by all even just in lore. Those wings glisten bronze and gold and pearl. Ali twists it. When she loses it, Trystin buys her a replacement. The Emergency Necklace - during a time of need, Ali pulls out a necklace which she masterfully inserts into a veins, takes opalium which makes her heart race, and gives energy. This is quite dire and taps into her drug past. She carries a gun out of what she justifies as necessity but hates it.Category:KansoroCategory:Character